Gillian Loeb (New Earth-One)
History Early History The Corrupt Commish Gillian Loeb's early life is largely unknown, but what is known is that at an unknown point Loeb joined the GCPD and rose through the ranks to become the Commissioner. After becoming the Commissioner, Loeb decided rather then fight all the crime in Gotham he would make deals with various criminals and criminal organizations that he will look away from certain crimes in exchange for payment. Year One The Batman Loeb's deals would hit a snag when a vigilant known as the "Batman" began take down multiple criminals forcing Loeb to place them under arrest due to multiple witnesses. Batman also began showing up Loeb's men, due to the fact more criminals were being apprehended by Batman than the GCPD. Loeb then began a campaign to discredit Batman by calling him a simple vigilant that must be apprehended at all cost. Knife Killer After a string of murders caused by a unknown serial killer began occurring throughout Gotham, Loeb decided to use the public's fear to his advantage by declaring that the Serial Killer now dubbed the "Knife Killer" was non-other then Batman. Loeb then decides to find the real "Knife Killer" and make a deal with him to continue his murder spree to further incriminate Batman. Loeb after having his men look over some of the "Knife Killer's" victim locates where the killer got his knife. Loeb and his men arrive at the shop, where the knife was sold and find the owner dead. Loeb knowing Batman will eventually end up at the shop too decides to set up a trap to capture Batman and arrest him. Batman eventually does arrive, but quickly escapes Loeb and his men before they can capture him. Loeb returns to the station and after a little time his men report to him they found Zsasz. Loeb tells his men to get Zsasz to talk to him. After convincing Zsasz to talk, Loeb trys to make a deal with him. Loeb tells Zsasz he can continue his killing spree if he makes it look like the Batman did the killings . Zsasz then kills Loeb's men who were guarding him and proceeds to tell Loeb that he is next to die, much to Loeb shock. After talking to Zsasz, Loeb calls must of his men back to the station to protect him from Zsasz. Upon arriving back at the station, Loeb decides to barracked himself in his office and begins watching the stations camera feed believing that he can now watch his men stop Zsasz. When Zsasz arrives however, he begins to slaughter Loeb's men and proceeds to make his way to Loeb's office. Loeb scared out of his mind begins to load his gun in case Zsasz gets in. Zsasz manages to get in and Loeb shoots the whole clips at what appears to be Zsasz, but soon discovers that it was not Zsasz, but the corpse of a dead office. Zsasz then appears from behind the corpse and charges at Loeb stabbing him in his right arm. Loeb tries to fight off Zsasz, but is quickly over powered by him. Just as Zsasz is about to finish off Loeb, Batman comes into the room and tackles Zsasz hurling both of them out of the window. After the two leave the room Loeb loses conscience from his blood loss. Loeb later wakes up in the hospital and is told that Batman has captured Zsasz. Loeb then asks his men if Zsasz is in custody at the station, wishing to punish the criminal for making him look like a fool, but is quickly angered when his men tell him that Zsasz has been sent to Arkham Asylum and Director Arkham has refused to allow any of Loeb's men to see any of the patients. Loeb then tells his men to get him on the Gotham Nightly News to address the city. Upon going on GNN, Loeb declares that the "Knife Killer" is in fact Victor Zsasz who is now in custody and not the Batman as previously believed. Loeb then says even through Batman captured Zsasz, he was still a vigilant and as such is still a criminal. Loeb after finishing tells his men to continue searching for Batman and to begin looking for some outside sources to deal with the Bat problem. Red Hood Two weeks after arresting Zsasz, a new criminal became active in Gotham, who called himself the Red Hood. Loeb attempted to deal with the Hood, but failed at every turn. Eventually Loeb got word that Batman attempted to capture the Hood, but was forced into a bank vault and trapped in it at the bank the Red Hood was robbing. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Loeb sends his best squad into the bank to attempt to capture the Batman, but Batman drops a smoke pellet as soon as they open the vault and manages to disarm and incapacitate his men before escaping. Loeb would eventually get another report later in the night that the Ace Chemicals Plant had been set on fire during a fight between the Red Hood and his gang and Batman. Loeb's men arrive on the scene shortly after Batman left and tell Loeb that the Red Hood's men say that the Red Hood fell into a vat of chemicals just before the building caught fire and one of the henchman tried to shot Batman, but instead shot a barrel of chemicals that exploded and caused the building to catch fire. Loeb decides to change the story when speaking on the news and blames the fire on both Batman and the Red Hood and tells them that the Red Hood died in the fire. The Croc & James GordonCategory:VillainsCategory:Gun WieldersCategory:HumansCategory:New Earth-OneCategory:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Males